Characters
These are the main and side characters you'll encounter while playing through Pokémon Outlier - Chapter 1. The Player After having conquered the challenges of the Sinnoh Region, the mystique of Outlier Pokémon compels you to embark on a new adventure. Thus, you find your way to Kanto, where an annual ship rides to Tonquar. Unbeknownst to you are the horrific histories and past events of this peculiar land, which are quickly revealed as you board off. Emerson With Greene, Emerson colonized the land of Tonquar after Kanto offered it for compensation of ridding the Outlier Artifact from their region. As he was easily the best trainer of the scientists, and possibly even in all of Kanto, he was immediately named Tonquar's Pokémon Champion upon having constructed the league. He is obsessed with finding Shepherd and learning the secrets behind the purple-stained Pokemon Shepherd used during the Outlier Massacre. Greene Greene is considered the most intelligent scientist Kanto has ever had. His most famous invention comes in the form of what he calls the "teleporter system", which has been implemented all over Tonquar. Nowadays, Greene serves as the greeter for newcomers that come from Kanto on the ship ride. Explaining the teleporter system, and even the history and current unknowns of Tonquar. Greene is sometimes described as being erratic. He seems to frequently have places to go and urgent business to attend to. Shepherd Shepherd is the the original discoverer of the Outlier Artifact. The abnormal obsession he has with his discovery caused him to create his organization, Stranded, and presumably initiate the Tonquar Massacre. He failed to recapture the Artifact, and in turn, caused masses amounts of Outlier Pokemon to fatally fall, and hundreds of homes pillaged. Shepherd was last seen at the end of the Outlier Massacre battle. He was escaping to Northern Tonquar with his Stranded members. Although, after thorough inspection over the years, he's nowhere to be found. Not in Northern Tonquar, nor in Eastern or Western Tonquar. It's a mystery where he went, or where he is now.. Chambers Chambers has been in Tonquar since its opening. He was quite obviously one of the strongest trainers at the time, and still is. He quickly made a name for himself, and was named an Elite 4 member after defeating any trainer he came across, aside from Emerson. Chambers is always weary and suspicious of new visitors in Tonquar, and can come off a bit spiteful because of that. Celestine Celestine is the sister of Tonquar's Elite 4 member, Chambers. Celestine is also about the only person who can keep her brother in check. After such horrific things happened to her Outlier Pokemon before her eyes during the Outlier Massacre, she feels very apprehensive towards anything and anyone associated with the Massacre and Stranded. Often, she fears for her brother's safety with the possibility of Standed still being out there. Lugo Lugo appears to know about almost everything that's going on at any given time. According to him, an unlimited amount of spies, cameras and infiltrators are at his disposal. This begs the question, who is he and why does he have such authority? Mysterious Woman Not much is known about this woman. She interestingly seems to know some important things that could possibly benefit you. Although, it's unsure if she intends to use such things for harm or good. Brick Brick is considered the overseer of the Underground in Oakenvale. On the surface, he seems to care about others he comes across. Not the greatest of trainers himself, he is beloved by the people. Elara A friend of Greene's, Elara is now the head professor over in Grife City's TM & HM Lab, serving as one of the HM Professors. Some claim that she was once a part of a discovery and breakthrough of a capable Hidden Machine alternative. Though, that was before Stranded's assault, and all research on that has now been lost, with no proof of that statement. Roland Since the ending of the Massacre, Roland has had huge prominence in Grife City. Roland himself is always secluded in the top floor of his Offices, while he orders his goons to do all of his dirty work. It's hard to know if he's just truly depraved, or if he has intentions behind his acts. Though it's almost impossible to ever know because the only people who meet him in person are ones he chooses. Roland also claims to have been a professor before the Massacre.